


Catch Me When I Fall

by FuchsiaLibraryNinja



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nicole was left hanging seven months for this, Not really "porn", Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaLibraryNinja/pseuds/FuchsiaLibraryNinja
Summary: In Waverly's hands, Nicole is complete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I'm a big fan of Nicole being on the receiving side of things.   
> Thanks as always to Beta Smurf Kenobi aka iamthegaysmurf [Tumblr]

Nicole isn’t sure how she’s still standing. In fact, she’s pretty sure her legs gave out at least twenty minutes ago. Somewhere around the time Waverly relinquished the hold on her hair, her lips, to drop to her knees.

Twenty minutes of feeling like she’s on the brink of  _ something _ , only for the woman below her to alter her position and reset the boundaries. Nicole has been fucked before. She’s been  _ loved _ before. No encounter has  _ ever _ felt like this. Never this intense. Never this...  _ complete _ .

She didn’t know it was even possible to be in such a state of extreme arousal for so long. Waverly has her torn between wanting to let go, to give in already, and wanting to make this moment last forever. The decision is made for her when Waverly increases the pressure of the arm at her waist, her tongue moving just... so...

Nicole's body feels like it’s folding in on itself, muscles tensing with such ferocity that she momentarily worries for her girlfriend’s safety. The moment is fleeting, as a familiar pleasure takes over her, rendering her useless for anything other than just  _ being. _

When she finally manages to open her eyes again, she’s lying on top of Waverly, a blanket draped over their bodies. She can feel the smile on the lips against her forehead, and she knows that her girlfriend is feeling more than satisfied with herself. She doesn’t mind; she knows that she’ll repay her in kind at some point. 

A weight settles in the small of her back and she feels the body below her tremble with soft laughter. She raises her head just enough to meet warm lips in a kiss, “Now that I’ve regained function of my limbs, I was going to reciprocate but…” She grins as her eyes finally focus on those sparkling below her. “...cat. On my back. Sorry, you know the rules.”


End file.
